So You Can Beat Me Fair and Square
by Broppy's-Little-Girl
Summary: Just a little one-shot in which how Gilbert got Anne her Christmas present.../Takes place during "I Protest Against Any Absolute Conclusion"


**This story has been in my docs for quite some time. I believe I had written this in September or October. I came back to it and December and thought it would be cute to post it on Christmas but I wimped out. Soooo, I just decided to post it now!**

 **I have always wonder where and when Gilbert had gotten Anne her Christmas gift, it is easily one of the sweetest Shirbert moments by far!**

 **Enjoy, I own nothing!**

* * *

" _There was this girl back in Avonlea, Anne. Redhead. Fiery temper. One time I called her 'Carrots' and pulled her braid. She hit me in the face with her slate. I wonder if I'll ever see her again."_

* * *

The day had come. He did see her again.

To Gilbert, Anne had not changed at all. Physically, she was still homely and skinny with her red hair and countless freckles all over her. Even though she no longer wore her hair in her braids due to the lack of, well, hair, she had the same face that he came to know. He could recognize her easily.

To his disappointment, it looked like she was still teased by certain individuals who had nothing better to do. First, he had teased about her braids, and now, he felt a loss of words as she slowly approached with her head down and eyes fixed on the ground, ever so slightly pushing her way through the other students.

She wore a blue ribbon, and if he wasn't too focused on Anne he would have easily been able to define that the ribbon belonged to Diana. Though, he was glad that Anne and Diana were still friends. It reassured him that Anne was not alone when she had a friend like Diana.

The closer she got the more Gilbert wondered when she was going to notice him. Though, he had been blocked by his friends. Once they saw her, the boys had calmed down, the way seeming to be clearing for them without them having to move.

She was now inches from him. Three. Two. One-

"Anne."

She stared at him with a look of shock that he had seen her give him before whenever he had took her by surprise.

"Y-You're back."

"Yes. Hi.

"There's no gold," Anne said immediately.

At first, Gil wasn't sure what she had meant. He was too focused on the color of her eyes. They were a bright blue, yet, also had a tint of yellow and green in them. He wished he had such a interesting yet beautiful color, but they were hers. Anne's.

Then he remembered her letter of the rumors of gold in Avonlea.

He found himself scoffing at this remark, slightly amused. "I-I I know I heard, that's not why I'm here." Why was he stuttering? "It's really good to see you."

He studied her again. How shocked she looked!

What really shocked them both was when Mr. Phillip's opened his office door.

"Open your readers to page 20."

Gilbert watched as Anne made her way to the girls side of the classroom.

"Ain't that a sight for sore eyes? Can't even tell her you love her," Charlie teased, patting him on the arm before sitting down.

"Shut up, Charlie," he muttered, approaching his seat with Moody following close behind.

"Don't let him tease you," said Moody. "You'll figure out your feelings eventually!"

"So much for you two being on my side," muttered Gilbert, rolling his eyes but before he knew it they landed on Anne.

"It appears we have a new boy in class today." Mr. Phillip's cut through his thoughts. For a teacher who had no interest in actually teaching, Gil didn't miss him at all. He hadn't changed, either.

"Are you sure you're in the right seat young man?" asked Mr. Phillip's with a teasing smile while some students laughed.

Gilbert clenched his jaw, glancing back at Anne who now had her head down once again. As Mr. Phillip's carried on with the lesson, she looked like she was going to cry. The redhead buried her face into her arms while Diana rubbed her back soothingly. Though Gil couldn't understand what she was saying, he knew Diana was giving her nothing but comfort.

* * *

When the day was at its end, Gilbert felt relieved. He usually enjoyed school, though he guessed not being in it for so long he had forgotten what it felt like to sit still and listen. Back on the steam ship, he was always up working with Bash, singing though he wasn't supposed to and such. But if he or anyone else was to make a peep during Mr. Phillip's lesson, it wouldn't end good.

As Gil reached for his hat and put his scarf around his neck, he felt a light tap at his shoulder. He turned around curiously to see Ruby.

"Hello, Ruby," he smiled.

The girl smiled shyly at him, putting her hands behind his back. "Hello, Gilbert! I'm glad you're back at school."

"Yeah, um, it's good to be back home," Gilbert agreed, shuffling his feet. Admittedly, it was true. He did miss Avonlea and had almost forgotten how much he loved the snow.

There was a long silence between the two as Ruby kept her eyes on him. Her fondness of him never changed, either.

"C'mon, Ruby, we'd better get going."

Gilbert had never felt so thankful for Diana when she had gripped Ruby's arm and gave her a gentle tug.

"Goodbye Gilbert, it is great to have you back," Diana flashed a quick smile before shoving Ruby- who was still staring at him- out of the schoolhouse.

"I was in the middle of a conversation!" he heard Ruby holler.

"A conversation?! Why don't you just keep writing about Pilbert…!"

Their bickering lasted until he could no longer hear them. Chuckling to himself, Gilbert grabbed his bag, ready to head out before he felt a familiar presence.

Anne.

The redhead said nothing, quickly putting on her coat and struggling to untie Diana's ribbon from her head.

"Do you need help-"

"I'm quite capable enough, thank you," said Anne in a rather defensive voice. Her stubbornness had not changed, either. Gil was beginning to think barely anything in Avonlea changed since he had left. Maybe he just dreamed of leaving, and Bash was an imaginary friend he came to know. And, in this reality of things his father would still be alive.

Gilbert shrugged. "I was just asking."

"There. Got it. See?" She held the ribbon up to his face, stuffed it in her pocket and put her grey hat on. "If you'll excuse me, I have to catch up with my friends."

Anne stomped passed him, ready to open the door but Gilbert was quick to open it for her. "My lady," he said with a teasing smile on his face.

She froze a moment, a tint of pink now across her face before quickly shaking her head and pulling down her hat so he wouldn't see (but of course Gilbert indeed saw).

"Hey, Anne," he called, making her stop and turn around impatiently. "I…" he refused to make eye contact. "I've missed you."

Finally, he had gotten her to smile. He missed that smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Blythe," she said in a calmer voice than earlier before turning to catch up with Diana and Ruby who were still arguing.

It wasn't quite the response he was looking for, but it was something. She smiled for him.

Gilbert stood outside the schoolhouse for a moment, watching the three friends disappear into the trees only to part ways to go to their homes. Realizing not even Charlie and Moody were left in the classroom, he was alone. He didn't mind being alone since Gilbert was always very independent, but the lonely feeling came over him as he walked home, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

* * *

"I saw her today."

Bash looked up from the book he was reading.

"Anne, I mean," said Gil, awkwardly yet quickly biting into his apple. Bash still stared at him curiously. "What?"

"And?"

"Nothing I...I just thought I'd-"

He was interrupted when Bash broke out into a chuckle. "You are the one who brought the lady up, and you have nothing to say about her?"

Gilbert furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you want me to say?"

"How is she? Slapped you across the face with any slates lately?"

"Har har…"

Bash laughed again before Gilbert decided to share what he had seen.

"She doesn't wear braids anymore."

"Bows?"

"She cut it," he answered. When he had seen her, all he could think about was that he got to see her again. Her hair was far from his mind, he knew her face. "Very short, shorter than mine, almost. I wonder if something happened."

Bash shrugged. "Why don't you ask her?"

Gilbert scoffed. He knew better. "No way."

His friend opened his mouth with a teasing grin to say something more but a gentle knock on the door stopped Bash from smirking and Gilbert from pouting.

"I've got it," Bash said, quickly going to the door and leaving Gil alone to finally eat in peace alone with his thoughts. They were far too complicated to say aloud or even explain.

"Blythe! There's a surprised lady here to see you!"

Gilbert raised his eyebrow with confusion, throwing away his apple that he had now eaten to the core, washed his hands, and headed for the front door.

"Miss Cuthbert! What a pleasant surprise."

Marilla gave him a kind smile. "Hello Gilbert, welcome home."

Gilbert smiled back. Marilla had always been kind to him. "Thank you, I already see you have met Sebastian,"- he noticed she had awkwardly smiled at him before looking back at Gilbert- "would you like to come in?"

"No no, thank you, I'd just like to see if you'd like to join us for dinner at Green Gables."

A million thoughts raced to his mind. Good thoughts. Happy thoughts. He had almost forgotten that it was so close to Christmas once again, and he began to feel a little sad once he remembered this would be his first one without the presence of his father. Then he thought of Green Gables. He thought of getting to see Anne, and suddenly, he found his smile coming back.

"That's very kind of you to offer." Finally, the words came out. He hoped he didn't look so dumbfounded for too long.

"And of course you are welcome to join us, Sebastian."

Bash nodded. "I'd be delighted."

"Very well then," said Marilla, seemingly very pleased. It really was a kind offer that Gilbert wasn't willing to pass up.

"Good day," said Gil, slowly closing the door.

"Dinner at Green Gables, aye?" Bash asked, giving him a pat on the back. "You'll get to see your significant other."

Gil sighed, reaching for his hat and coat. "Please don't."

"Don't what? Embarrass you?" Bash followed him into the kitchen where Gilbert pulled out some change.

"I'm gonna go out for a while," he said.

"In this nasty weather, you cant even pay me to go out there."

Gilbert held back a chuckle. Of course Bash would say that. His friend had been complaining about the cold since they had arrived at Avonlea.

"I didn't ask you to come with me anyway," Gilbert muttered, pushing past him and approaching the door.

"Easy with your attitude, Blythe. You're too serious sometimes."

"I'll see you soon," Gilbert said after a pause. As he closed the door, he felt a bit guilty for the way he treated Bash. He knew he was only teasing, but there was only so much he could take.

* * *

"Easy, girl." Gilbert ran his fingers across the main on his horse's hair. He did miss her. "I'll be back soon."

Giving her an apple to tide her over, Gil tightened his scarf and headed to the shop he stood in front of. He looked out the window for a moment, observing the shop and the people in it.

That was when a flash of blue and pink caught his eye: Diana and Ruby. They were looking at the Christmas cards, pointing out the most colorful.

The little bell rang, indicating someone had came in, as Gilbert entered the shop.

Ruby whispered something to Diana that Gilbert could not identify before smiling shyly at him.

"Hello, ladies," Gilbert said politely. "What are you two up to?"

Diana smiled at him. "Hi Gil, we were in town so we thought we'd do some Christmas shopping."

Gilbert opened his mouth to say he was doing the same thing, but he was cut off when a tall redhead boy made his way towards the trio with a sketchbook in his hand. Studying him up and down, Gil realized he recognized this boy from school. He sat behind him, perhaps the most quiet in the boys section of the classroom; and when lunch arrived he sat outside the schoolhouse, sketching while eating his lunch.

"Are you shopping with them?" Gil asked out of curiosity. "Im-"

"Gilbert, right? Ruby talks about you all of the time," he chuckled awkwardly, glancing at the dirty blonde who now clinged onto Diana's arm and hid her face in it. "Im Cole."

Gilbert twitched a moment before shaking his hand. "It's nice to meet you. I'm doing some shopping as well." He rubbed his neck. "The Cuthberts have invited me for dinner and I wanted to get Anne something. I didn't get to last year."

Both Diana and Cole grinned.

"Anne definitely isn't easy to shop for," Cole admitted while chuckling.

"We can help, though," Diana offered cheerfully.

Ruby looked like she wanted to protest until Diana gripped her arm "Why don't you come with me…" She guided the blonde to look at more of the Christmas cards, leaving Gil and Cole alone.

After a moment of awkward silence and side glances at the girls, Gilbert decided to speak up. "So, you and Anne seem pretty close."

Gilbert wondered if that sounded rude assuming or too passive aggressive by the way he had said it. He didn't mean to sound so harsh; he even noticed Cole jumped slightly. He seemed to always look like there was a lot on his mind. When he did speak, he was always quiet. He supposed it was just his sensitive nature.

Though his smile gave Gilbert much reassurement. "Anne is a very passionate girl, I'll say."

Gil clenched his fists, trying to keep his eyebrows from narrowing. Did he like Anne? Why did he care? Anne was just a friend!

"She and Diana were the first ones to actually talk to me, they're good friends."

"Yes." Gilbert couldn't argue with that fact.

Cole cleared his throat and started to walk ahead of him. "So, anyway, what do you suppose we should get her? Anything in mind?"

"I-I dunno I...I didn't really think before coming here. All I know is I want to get her something."

Cole looked back and smirked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"You know, as a friend," Gilbert added, rubbing the back of his neck and refusing to meet his gaze.

"I see, nothing romantic, or anything?"

Though he could no longer see his face, Gilbert knew he was smug. Suddenly Cole was starting to sound a whole lot like Bash.

After a while of looking around, they ended up back where they had started.

"Didn't find anything?" Diana asked, and Gil shook his head.

"She _is_ hard to shop for," Gilbert laughed a little.

"Maybe I can help, you two need a ladies' perspective. Try seeing it through Anne's eyes."

"We'll be here forever if we do that!" Ruby scoffed. "And I have to be home for dinner soon."

The group chuckled a little bit at Ruby's comment that she didn't expect to get a laugh but she took it anyway.

Diana led the group to the colorful Christmas boxes. "Maybe we should start small, like with something to put the gift in. Like this." She held up a small white box with a light blue ribbon on the top.

"It seems like an awfully small gift, if you ask me," said Ruby.

"I wasn't asking you," Diana said quickly- causing Ruby to make a face- before explaining further. "If I know anything about Anne, its that she enjoys the little things in life. She may dream big but she always appreciates what she has, no matter how small."

Gilbert couldn't help but admire Diana for noticing that about Anne, just as he did. Anne found pleasure in the smallest things, like flowers and butterflies and a good book. But, even though he appreciated their help, part of Gil wanted to pick out the present on his own, almost as if he wanted to prove something to Anne or even himself.

He found himself drifting from the group when something he did not see the first time around catch his eye. He tilted his head, running his finger through the red leather of the tiny book.

"Hey guys, I think I found something," he called, his eyes glued to the book.

"A book?" Ruby asked. "Anne has plenty of those! Sometimes she'll have her nose stuck in one all day!"

"It's a dictionary, silly," Diana corrected, putting her head over Gilbert's shoulder. "I think it's a lovely idea, Anne is sure to love it." Judging by her soft voice, he knew she was being genuine.

"She may know a large amount of big words," said Cole, "but I'm sure she wants to learn as much as possible."

Gilbert quietly nodded.

"Maybe you could write her a note inside!" Diana suggested excitedly.

Ruby raised her eyebrow. "Hmph! Don't you think the box and ribbon is enough?"

Diana was now on her case, causing them both to get into a silly argument. Before they could make too big of a scene, Gilbert interrupted them.

"You guys! It's my present, let me do what I want with it."

"Fair enough. Sorry," Diana murmured, putting her head down in embarrassment. No girl liked embarrassing herself in front of Gilbert Blythe.

"So are we ready to pay?" Ruby asked, seemingly ready to go.

"Hang on, I gotta get one last thing first," Gilbert said.

* * *

The four walked out of the store, the cold wind hitting their faces. For once, Ruby didn't at all complain. She was wearing her new winter hat with a plastic pink flower on the top Gilbert had found at a reasonable price so he could still get Anne's present with the money that remained.

"Thank you for the hat, Gilbert!"

Gil grunted when he felt Ruby's arms around him for a quick moment. Before he could hug her back, the blond shyly pulled away.

"No problem," he said, giving her an awkward yet kind smile.

Ruby was too happy to notice his awkwardness as she trotted away, linking arms with Diana and chanting, "I just hugged Gilbert Blythe!"

Cole, however, still stood where he was as he watched Diana shut Ruby's mouth telling her that she was embarrassing herself.

"It was kind of you to get her a present," Cole said after a moment before turning his head to look at Gilbert. "Even if your desire for romance lies elsewhere."

Gilbert stared at his feet and shifted in the snow. "I-I don't know what you mean…"

Cole only chuckled in response. "I'll see you later, Gilbert. It was nice meeting you. Good evening."

He watched Cole walk off with the girls before getting back on his horse, Anne's present safely secured in his bag.

…

When Gilbert returned home, he gently placed the dictionary on the desk and put it in the box. Frowning, he sat down and studied it for a moment. The thought of attaching a note to the present came back to his mind, and he felt his stomach tingle.

"Hurry up, Blythe! We're gonna be late to the Cuthberts!"

Bash's voice cut through his thoughts.

"O-Oh, uh, right." He paused. "Can I do something real quick? It'll only take a moment."

"What is it?" sighed his friend. "What do you got there?"

Gilbert suddenly felt shy as he opened the box and revealed the dictionary.

"Is that for Anne?" Bash smiled.

"Yes. I settled with something small."

"It may be small but you are blushing a whole lot…you're as red as that dictionary."

Gilbert rolled his eyes and reached for the pen and ink. He didn't quite know what he was going to write, but he dabbed the pen in the ink anyway and stared at the blank first pages of the dictionary.

"Let me know when you are ready," Bash told him, walking into the other room. Gil was just glad to have privacy.

Sitting in silence, Gilbert took the time he had to think about Anne. He thought of when he saw her for the first time before going on his real adventure. He was in a state of shock and excitement to see her again. She talked of Green Gables being in trouble and apologized for not being more considerate of his father's death. Although she told him not to contradict him, he still felt bad for overreacting, through grief could do that to anyone if someone said something at the wrong place or time.

He thought of spelling out one last word, for old times sake.

He thought about the spelling bee, how he let her win because he knew how happy it made her.

He thought of her giving him his homework he had missed while he was taking care of his father, and how he wanted her to beat him fair and square.

Fair and square.

Gil looked down at the blank paper, and with his pencil starting to shake, he finally came up with what to write:

 _So you can beat me fair and square_

 _-Gilbert_

Proud of his work, Gilbert got off his seat and made his way into the room to find Bash wrapped in a warm blanket, passed out on the bed.

The young boy chuckled and shook his head. He'd let him sleep for now, at least until the ink dried.

* * *

 **Hoped you liked it! I tried my best to make it historically accurate to the time period. Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
